Sensual Feelings
by ILikeTurkey
Summary: There's a sense of fulfillment for both Natsu and Gray when they join together this way. Natsu x Gray


Natsu's sure that his life can't get any better than this moment.

He's watching Gray leisurely ride his dick, hips grinding down to the base, narrowed eyes blearily focused on the dragonslayer. Gray's in a state of bliss, deep and rumbling moans falling from his lips as Natsu slowly thrusts up to meet his downward movements. It's so good, the fucking way Gray looks right now, the way he moves like that.

It's driving Natsu insane.

He grabs hold of Gray's hips and thrusts up a bit harder, angling his hips so he can press against Gray's sweet spot and draw out more of those pleasant little noises. He enjoys the way Gray's movements stuttered, the way his eyes closed shut and his hips halted like he couldn't decide whether to keep going or let Natsu take over. Natsu was fine with either way; he just wants Gray any way he could have him.

Gray puts a palm on Natsu's pectoral, over which he could feel the man's heart hammering in his chest, and grins. It's a grin that quickly gets underneath Natsu's skin and makes him flush from the tips of his ears all the way to his chest.

He drives in harder and watches as Gray's eyes widen, then bites his lip when Gray's smug expression drops. Gray quickly grabs hold of Natsu's shoulder to steady himself when Natsu picks up his pace.

 _"Come on,"_ Gray breathes, leaning forward to take Natsu's lips in a rough kiss, moaning as the dragonslayer opens his mouth to deepen it. Gray nips at Natsu's lip, gently pulling it with his teeth before letting go to breathily whisper into Natsu's ear, " _Give it to me."_

Natsu can't control the desperate sound that leaves his throat following Gray's words. He's too far gone to even feel embarrassed about it, really. Just hooks his arms underneath Gray's knees to flip him onto his back, barely giving Gray enough time to shove a pillow under his hips, then sinks back in— deeper this time— with a smooth roll of his hips.

Gray immediately relaxes, recognizing the position for what it is. He doesn't complain when Natsu grips the back of his thighs and hikes his legs over his shoulders, then nearly pulls out all of the way—

Now this is what Gray loves. The feeling of Natsu sliding into him slowly, so that he can feel every thick inch of Natsu's cock spreading him open, filling him. Gray can get off on hard and fast, too, but like this, slow and deep, Gray gets a more sensual feeling out of their meetings.

Natsu pushes back in, and Gray lets out a pleasured sigh. He pushes back against Natsu's thrusts, trying to catch a glimpse of Natsu's face as he fucks into Gray, but can't manage since his fucking legs keep getting in the way. Natsu's very expressive during sex, whether it's verbally or through expressions, and it's something that does things to Gray. He thinks it's fucking hot.

The way Natsu's looking tells Gray that he may be thinking the same thing. Wordlessly, Gray spreads his thighs and Natsu positions them around his waist, then leans over Gray to give him a quick, messy kiss that has Gray following his lips when he pulls away.

It makes Natsu smile for a second, watching Gray catch himself before laying back down on the mattress. He quickly finds his rhythm, leisurely pulling out of Gray and listening to every soft moan and sigh that leaves his lips when he rocks back in.

Watching Gray's expressions change is hypnotic to Natsu. It holds his attention until his mind goes blank, makes him forget about anything and everything that isn't the man underneath him.

He's in a daze when Gray reaches down to stroke his dick, breath coming out in pants as Natsu rubs against his prostate. He watches Gray work himself, hand firmly pumping his dick in tandem with Natsu's thrusts, precome steadily leaking onto his stomach.

Natsu leans back on his knees and uses them as leverage to pull out farther, then plunge back in with a snap of his hips. Gray makes a low noise, eyes falling closed as his hand speeds up.

Gray can feel his climax sneaking up on him, hot and intense as ever, and he grabs for Natsu's wrists, chest, practically anything he can get his hands on. He may not act like it, but Gray loves contact, craves it to the point where it shocks even him sometimes. He settles with gripping the top of Natsu's thighs in silent encouragement and looks up at his face. Natsu's fifty shades of flushed and panting, intently watching his dick slowly disappear into Gray's body, and _fuck_ — that's hot.

Everything about Natsu's hot.

Then he's coming so hard his vision blacks out. And Natsu's still going, still grinding his hips against Gray's so that his length prods his prostate. He reaches down to take hold of Gray's cock to slowly stroke it from base to tip, shamelessly watching as the white fluid dribbles out.

Then he starts up again, hiking Gray's hips up so he can fuck him just the way he wants, hard and deep. Gray curls his hands into the sheets to ground himself as Natsu pounds into him. It's not long before his thrusts turn erratic, wild, then leans down to mark up Gray's neck before breathing praises and encouragements into Gray's ear.

Gray's hands go to Natsu's sides, nails digging into skin as he drags them down and clenches his body to bring Natsu to his end. With a couple of shallow thrusts, Natsu's coming, gasping from the force of it. He can't hold himself on his arms anymore, so he collapses onto Gray, completely ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach. Gray simply wraps his arms around the dragonslayer, wincing when the man pulled out to make himself more comfortable.

It's safe to say that these are Natsu's best moments, riding out the waves of post-coital euphoria whilst lying on Gray's broad chest and listening to his heartbeat even out. The best part is the fact that Gray lets him and doesn't complain for how long he stays there. He just casually cards his fingers through his hair, over his back, down his arms until he falls asleep.

Which is the worst part because when he wakes up, Gray's never there.

God, he hopes he stays the night.


End file.
